shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Barriscowest
Barriscowest is the polyship between Barry, Cisco and Iris the The Flash fandom Canon Season 1 The first time that Cisco and Barry officially meet, he lets him know that he thinks Iris is hot. Later in the season the three hang out over drinks. Iris comments that Cisco is one of the coolest people in the world because he saved Barry’s life. When Iris starts writing about The Flash, Cisco shows Barry her blog and is concerned given how dangerous Team Flash can be. When Iris is officially introduced to Team Flash, she is struck by Cisco’s sense of humor. Season 2 Iris and Cisco continue working together when Barry disbands the team. They both try to convince him to return. Joe suggests that Barry needs to hear from his best friend. Cisco speaks up and Iris gives him a funny look – Joe responds that he was referring to Iris. It’s clear they both consider themselves Barry’s best friend. Going forward they seem happy to share the title. When Cisco has a date set up, both Barry and Iris tease him about his sexual innuendos. When Barry loses his powers – Iris and Cisco navigate him through using a hologram. They laugh and joke over the console as it works like a charm, high fiveing each other at a job well done. All three enlist the help of Jesse Quick to the team, and are in unison dumbfounded by her educational background. When Barry is trapped in Speedforce, Iris and Cisco work to get him out, facing Girder and several problems along the way. Using Cisco’s vibe power – Iris goes into the Speedforce and brings Barry home. Season 3 Cisco is hurt by Barry’s decision to Flashpoint because his brother Dante is dead. Iris tries to speak on Barry’s behalf and get the team to forgive him. Cisco unable to move past it continues to give him the cold shoulder, which Iris observes. When Barry is down in the Speed Lab, after a confrontation with Cisco. Iris comes to his aid and helps me make the decision to shoulder on and make things right. Cisco eventually forgives Barry. He is enthusiastic when Barry and Iris announce their engagement and he is asked to be best man. Cisco helps Barry work on stopping the prophecy about Iris dying throughout the season. Iris saves Barry from Savitar, and in turn Cisco too. When Barry goes into the Speedforce to save the city, he turns to Iris and Cisco. Bidding farewell to them both, asking Iris to keep running and for Cisco to look after the team. They are all left standing there when he disappears into the Speedforce Season 4 Iris and Cisco have continued on in Barry’s absence and butt heads over whether to try bring him back. Once he returns safely, they mend fences and Cisco calls her boss as she and Barry leave the Lab. When Barry is kidnapped by Devoe they exhaust every option to find him – even leaving Cisco injured. Iris races to his side to ensure he is okay. Ultimately, everyone is safe but each of they recognize that it was a close call. Iris, Cisco and Barry investigate one of the buildings that Devoe broke into. Joe comments that he’s planning a surprise baby shower but can’t tell Iris because she will tell Barry and then he’ll tell Cisco. Season 5 In a battle against Cicada, Cisco is seemingly dead – Barry is devastated and tears stream down Iris’ face back at Star Labs. Thankfully, it was a hoax in order to trick Cicada and Cisco is safe, much to their relief. Fanon Fans sometimes refer to Barry, Cisco and Iris as the OT3, wanting them to have more scenes as a trio. Fans fondly remember the few episodes in the second half of Season 2 where it was primarily just the three of them. Carlos Valdes has been dubbed the "cock block" between Grant Gustin and Candice Patton - during the SDCC 2017 when Grant put his arm around Candice. Carlos was quick to observe and remove it saying, "She's not your girlfriend." Fandom FAN FICTION : Photos BCW jokes.jpg|Gorilla Warfare barriscowest sandwich.jpg|Fanart Navigation